A New Perspective
by whyyouackinsocraycray
Summary: When Arendelle receives an unexpected visitor, questions are answered, beliefs are changed, and Elsa just might find someone who understands her in a way that no one else possibly could.
1. Chapter 1

Hans slumped down against the wall of the castle dungeon. His boat ride back to the Southern Isles had been absolutely torturous. Not only was it incredibly long and turbulent, but the cell that he was locked in was small and uncomfortable. And if that wasn't bad enough, the people who had thrown him inside had taken special care to make sure that he hit his head as hard as he possibly could to add some immense pain to the emotional turmoil that he was already struggling with. He put a hand to his throbbing forehead, and came to the conclusion that he had a concussion. What else could explain all of the strange memories that were building up, and then fading away like billows of ice-cold smoke?

His thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of a door, and he squinted as the bright light from the hallway outside illuminated the cell, burning his eyes. Once they adjusted to the glow, he was able to make out the fuzzy image of a person walking in, and he shrunk back in fear. Even with a minor concussion, he knew one thing: if it was his oldest brother Ivar, then he was a goner. But, as the figure approached him, he was able to tell, despite his blurred vision, that it was someone different: he youngest of his brothers, only a year older than him. He breathed a sigh of relief. In his current state, he was barely able to even stand without fainting or throwing up, let alone the fight his aggressive eldest sibling would likely instigate.

"Hey there, Hans." His brother said hesitantly.

"Hello, Amund." He replied, breaking eye contact and staring at the floor.

"You know, when I heard that you were returning home from Arendelle, I never would have guessed the reason why it was so soon."

"Can we please not discuss this?"

"No. We have to. Now, all I know about what happened is what I have been told, though there really isn't much of an explanation that you can offer as to what exactly took place, or why."

"Then what are you doing here?" He growled.

"Because, despite that, I still want to know your side of the story."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"It can't possibly be **that** implausible."

"Well, I'll tell you this: my side of the story is far less malicious than everyone else thinks it is. But, after all of the lies that I told back in Arendelle, no one will ever believe a word I say again. Honestly, I can't blame them. I was able to convince them all that my intentions were far different than they actually were, and because of that, I am now a documented liar. Why would they possibly think that my story is true?"

"Well, **I'll** believe what you say."

"**You** won't be able to get me out of this mess. I dug myself into a hole, Amund. And now, it's up to me to find a way to escape it."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. I've got to do **something**."

"What if you went back to Arendelle?"

"Are you insane? If I went back there, I'd be executed on the spot!"

"Well, I've got this nagging feeling that you aren't much better off here." Amund sighed. "After what you did, you'll be lucky if anyone ever forgives you. Is it true that you tried to murder the queen?"

"Well, technically I- well… it's hard to explain."

"Well, I have nothing to do today, so you have plenty of time to tell me the details."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just **can't**, okay?" Hans shouted angrily.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop pestering you! But there's definitely more to the story than there seems to be." Amund said, walking to the door. As he began to step out, he paused before adding: "And just for the record, the "fake" helping-the-poor, saving-people's lives Hans sounds a heck of a lot more genuine than the murderous, psychopathic one."

"I'm sorry; I didn't get a word of that."

"I'm just saying that I **do** believe that you lied to everyone in Arendelle. But, I doubt that it was about what they all think it was. I know you, Hans. You may get on my nerves on occasion, but you're no murderer. I know that there's another side to the story. And when you're ready to share it, I would love to listen." Without another word, he turned and slammed the door, leaving Hans sulking on the stone-hard bench, all alone.

He sighed, putting his head in his hands. Why did it have to be so hard? Why couldn't he just tell everyone what really happened?

_If I told them the truth, they would start asking questions, and then they would figure out everything. _He thought. _Though, of course, Anna and Elsa would probably understand. Maybe if I- No! It's too risky. I just have to keep pretending. I can't let them get to me. Just let them see me as a murderer. It would be best for all of us._

He stood up and groaned in annoyance and anger, ripping off one of his gloves, throwing it on the ground, and slamming his still-covered fist against the wall. Upon the impact, his anger turned into grief, and he slid down onto the bench, trying not to let a tear escape.

"Oh, Anna." He whimpered silently. "If only you knew the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a warm night I Arendelle for the first time in what felt like years. Some may have complained that it was a bit** too** hot, but in contrast to the freezing cold temperatures a mere week ago, it was considered more of a blessing than a curse. Even Queen Elsa got a better night's sleep than she'd had in years. Well, she would have, that is, if a knock on her bedroom door hadn't woken her up before the sun had even risen.

"Go back to bed, Anna." She mumbled instinctively.

"Your Majesty, you have a visitor." The familiar sound of one of the servant's voices called through the door.

"A visitor? At this time?" She asked with a yawn. "Tell them to come back when it's later."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that, milady. The fellow says that it's urgent."

"If I must. Tell him that I'll be down as fast as possible." She sighed, forcing herself to get out of bed. While she was typically expected to look proper, at this time of night, she had no energy or motivation to fuss over her appearance. If whoever this was didn't want to see her in a nightgown and robe, then they should have waited until morning. She trudged towards the main hall, forcing herself to stay awake. Once she reached her destination, she didn't see a single soul.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone there?"

"Queen Elsa, I presume?" A slightly familiar sounding voice asked from seemingly out of nowhere.

"W-who's there? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, madame. There's no need to sound so frightened." The voice said soothingly. Elsa turned towards the sound to see a figure standing in the shadow. He was barely visible, but she was able to make out some of his facial features, and her eyes widened.

"H-Hans?" She asked nervously.

"No." The man replied, stepping into the light. "Hans is my brother. My name is Amund." Elsa studied him carefully. There was an uncanny amount of family resemblance, but he did have several distinctive traits that differed from his brother. His hair was a sandy color, and he lacked Hans's signature sideburns. His eyes were light blue, and there wasn't a freckle on his face. This man was definitely telling the truth. The only question that remained was whether or not to trust him.

"Why did you come here?"

"Well, you see, Elsa. My brother recently returned to the Southern isles, and he's been acting a bit…off. Obviously, I have heard the stories of the crimes that he attempted to commit, but I need to know the full story from a reliable source. Hans refuses to speak to me, or anybody for that matter. Actually, as the days have gone by, he has become all but mute. He just sits there with a blank look on his face, staring at the wall. Sometimes, he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming, but refuses to explain why. I've only seen him like this once before, and I can't help but believe that the events that caused his odd behavior a few years ago could be linked to those that happened at the coronation."

"Do you know what it was that caused it before?"

"No, but I'm hoping that if I learned everything about what happened here-"

"Is this the urgent reason that you called me down in the middle of the night?"

"Yes. You don't understand, Elsa. Hans is very…fragile, and always has been. Something always seems to be troubling him, and he's afraid to talk with anyone about it. It's as if he knows something; a secret of some sort, and is terrified to tell anyone."

"And how am I supposed to help?"

"Just tell me what happened! Give me some sort of explanation as to why he's shut out the rest of the world. Or even tell me how to bring him back to reality."

"Why on earth do you expect me to help the man who tried to murder me and Anna?"

"I don't. But this isn't that man. Hans has been reduced to a shell of his former self, and as his brother, I'm incredibly concerned about him." He replied. Elsa rolled her eyes and turned away, and Amund knew that it was his last chance to convince her. "And if I recall correctly, I have heard that you were the exact same way as he is for years."

"What?" Elsa shouted, swerving back around to face him.

"Didn't you spend a majority of your life hiding in your bedroom, refusing to speak to anyone?"

"Well, yes. But that was different! I'm not an evil maniac."

"Neither is Hans. Look, I know my brother. There's more to the story; I guarantee it."

"How do I know that you aren't lying, as well?"

"You can't know for sure. But keep in mind that this would be the perfect opportunity to attack you if I wanted to. I mean, honestly, you're in pajamas."

"Well, yes. I suppose so…" Elsa replied, suddenly becoming very self-conscious.

"Now, Your Highness. If you refuse to help, then there is nothing that I can do about it. But, if you do assist me, I will be forever in your debt. Look, I'm not implying that what Hans did was alright. Actually, it's quite the opposite. But, it was so out of character for him that I just know that there's more to it than anyone is aware of. I just can't get it out of him."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Anything! Please! I just want my brother back."

"Fine!"

"So you'll tell me what happened?"

"I'll do you one better. Bring him back to Arendelle. I'll see what I can do about him."

"Thank you, milady! I will be forever grateful!"

"Alright, just go get him. Be back here by noon tomorrow. Then, we'll talk."

"Okay. I-I will do that."

"And have at least two guards on him at all times. Otherwise, the deal is off."

"Yes, ma'am. I was already planning on it." Amund replied, not looking where he was going. He kept stammering thank you after thank you, not once taking his eyes off of the queen until he walked straight into the wall. Elsa chuckled as the prince clumsily shook it off and walked towards the door. Once he was gone, Elsa called together all of the servants.

"Your Majesty, isn't it a bit late at night to be awake?" One of them mumbled.

"Yes, it is. But this is important. I need you to prepare the castle."

"For what?"

"For a visit."

"From whom?" Another asked. Elsa paused hesitantly, knowing that her answer would be met with shouts of shock and protest.

"From Prince Hans."


	3. Chapter 3

Anna paced back and forth anxiously.

"How could Elsa just invite **him** to come back without even asking me? How could she invite him at all? I mean, he is sneaky, manipulative, power-hungry, and-"

"Anna, calm down!" Kristoff interrupted. "Elsa said herself that Hans will be guarded at all times, and you don't **have** to see him."

"I know, but it just bothers me that she would go and do something like that! Especially considering the fact that Hans tried to kill both of us."

"Look, Anna. If Hans even lays a finger on you, I will beat him to a pulp, okay?" Kristoff said. Anna snorted, attempting to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just picturing you trying to fight Hans."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she thinks he could beat you up." A voice answered.

"No one asked you, Olaf." Kristoff groaned. "Besides, that's totally not true."

"Well…" Anna said hesitantly.

"What? You actually think that **Hans** would be able to beat me?"

"Well, he's pretty tough."

"Oh, yeah? Give one example of a time that he did something that I couldn't."

"Well, Elsa told me that he defeated Marshmallow."

"He had a sword."

"Alright. Whatever you say, tough guy."

"I- well, we…he…never mind. Can we change the subject?"

"Alright, fine. What do you-?"

"Milady, milady!" A guard interrupted, rushing in. "He's here."

The doors slammed open, and an army of guards swarmed in. In the center of the horde stood two almost identical men. One, who Anna assumed was Amund, looked nervous and doubtful. The other stared blankly at the ground, not showing any emotion whatsoever. His skin was pale, his hair stuck out wildly, and his eyes looked sunken and tired, as if he hadn't gotten much sleep recently.

"Hans." Anna growled.

"Good afternoon, Anna." He replied, still avoiding eye contact. Kristoff stepped up towards the prince angrily, but he felt a tug on the back of his shirt, pulling him away. He turned his head, and the person who restrained him spoke.

"Now, Kristoff. Let him explain himself."

"Thank you, Elsa." Amund said gratefully.

"You're welcome. But if Hans can't give a solid justification, I will not even consider defending him further."

"Understood, Your Highness." Amund replied.

"So, I'm expected to explain to **everyone**?" Hans asked.

"That is what we were planning on." The queen said coolly.

"Yeah!" Anna shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't do that. If I tell anyone, it will be Elsa."

"Well, if that is all that it will take, then that is what we shall do. Olaf, Anna, Kristoff; why don't you go to the village? And Amund can accompany you, as well. Though, I want him to have one of our guards with him at all times. I'll stay with Hans and the rest."

"No." Hans said. "Just you and me. The guards can stand outside the door if you wish, but I refuse to speak unless we are alone."

"Fine."

"Elsa, are you sure you want to-"

"Trust me, Anna." Elsa interrupted. "I can defend myself if I must. But, hopefully, it won't be necessary."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Anna replied uncertainly, walking out the door with the others. Elsa faced the prince, and studied him carefully before saying:

"I don't quite understand all of the secrecy for whatever falsehood you are planning on telling me, but I'm curious, so I'll humor you. What is your side of the story?"

"Alright, first of all, this is not going to be a lie. I am going to be completely, one hundred percent truthful."

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

"Just hear me out, alright?"

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Well, before I begin with the sob story that is…well…my entire life, I want to ask you this: if you really examine everything that I did, was I ever even the slightest hint of a threat to you or Anna?"

"Of course you were!"

"Are you sure? Think about it. I assume that Anna explained what happened when she first learned about my 'evil plan?'"

"Yes. She said that you extinguished the fire that was keeping her warm, and locked her in the room."

"Well, on the surface, that does seem heartless, but keep in mind that if she had indeed frozen solid in that room, then the fire would have melted her. Not to mention the fact that a snowman was able to pick the lock **with his nose**."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I asked him to."

"Why on earth did you do that if you wanted me to believe that Anna was dead?"

"Because, Elsa, while it may not have appeared to be so, I was trying to save your sister's life."

"Alright, I refuse to believe that."

"Fine, then I will elaborate. The next thing that I did was convince everyone that Anna had passed away in my arms as we said our marriage vows. Then, I sentenced you to death."

"That isn't exactly helping you prove your point."

"Well, that once again seems perfectly true, but answer me this: Wasn't it the fear of execution the one thing that made your powers take a strong enough effect to allow you to break free? And wasn't a false story about Anna the perfect reason to sentence you to it?"

"Well, I suppose so, but-"

"And then, knowing that the blizzard would calm down if your fear was replaced with mourning, I told you almost the exact same story as the others. The instant I saw Anna, I knew that the plan was working. She looked over as I raised the sword that was supposedly going to kill you, and, just as expected, sacrificed herself to save your life."

"That seems awfully risky for such a 'kind-hearted' plan. What if Anna hadn't sacrificed herself?"

"Then the sword still would have shattered. It was rigged to fall to pieces when I swung it down, but due to the swift motion, it appeared to do so on impact instead, presumably due to the fact that Anna was solid ice. But, even if she hadn't 'saved' you, the sword never would have even left a mark. After the dust settled, I knew that I had to keep up the act, so I pretended like I was confused by Anna's miraculous…defrosting, but I already had known exactly what would happen."

"And how exactly did you come up with all of this?"

"Well I, unlike Anna, was fully aware that it wasn't a kiss from me that would save her. The act of true love had to be performed by her, and there were no opportunities for her to do anything of the sort, so I had to create one. And what love is stronger than that between two sisters? Before I could do anything, however, I had to convince her of two things: that I was a real threat, and that you were in danger. I took advantage of what she knew about me; that I have twelve older brothers and have no chance whatsoever of ever becoming a king. Stringing together a story of a 'plot' to take the throne, I started my actual plan. I knew what I had to do, and even though we had only just met a few days before, I knew Anna well enough to safely assume that she would try to save you, and I was completely right."

"Alright. I don't completely believe you, but I do suppose that your explanation makes some sense. I just have one question: how exactly did you know all of these things that even Anna wasn't aware of?"

"Well, that is the reason that I wanted to speak with you, and you alone."

"And what reason is that?"

"Let's just say that Anna wasn't the first important person in my life who had their heart frozen."


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since the arrival of the two brothers, and much to Anna's chagrin, they were still in the castle. There had been no issues at all, but, quite frankly, that was what worried the princess the most. The lack of any major incident added to the fact that Elsa had let her guard down completely made her sister incredibly worried that her former fiancé was up to something devious. He was cunning, but she was determined to see through his tales, and she wasn't the only one who felt this way. Unfortunately for her, this was made far more difficult by whatever Hans had told Elsa on the day of his arrival, which still puzzled Anna to no end. When she had returned to the castle from her visit to the village, she had expected to see some sign of a struggle, or at least angry glares between the two royals, but instead, she found them **hugging**. And not just an I-did-something-wrong-so-I'll-give-you-an-awkward-hug-to-prove-I-actually-do-have-a-heart hug from Hans, and it certainly wasn't an I-know-that-you-tried-to-kill-me-but-people-are-watching-and-I'm-the-queen-so-I-have-to-feign-forgiveness hug from Elsa, either. It was a real hug, filled with true sentiment form both sides, though they both were clearly feeling very different emotions at the time. Elsa ran one hand through Hans's messy hair while rubbing his back reassuringly with the other, murmuring "It's alright. You're going to be okay, don't worry. I'm right here," and so on, while Hans squeezed her tightly; desperate sobs building up and forcing their way out, demonstrating his relinquishment of all attempts to remain impassive. Anna simply couldn't believe her eyes. Here was the man that had once attempted to murder both of them, now bawling in the arms of his former victim. Neither of them noticed the return of the group until Kristoff angrily cleared his throat. Upon hearing the ice master, the two quickly broke away from each other, and Hans rubbed his eyes on his sleeve in a frantic attempt to hide the fact that he had been crying, but it was too late. They had seen enough. Elsa had sighed uncomfortably before shaking it off and saying:

"Prince Hans will be staying in the castle for a while. Anna, please ask the servants to prepare rooms for he and Amund."

"But-" Anna had tried to argue.

"No buts, Anna. The princes are staying and that is final!"

Anna knew that whenever Elsa was this determined, there was no changing her mind. Hans must have said something very convincing to make her believe him so strongly. When she asked her sister what the prince had said, she replied with the story about how Hans had actually done everything to save them, but Anna wasn't convinced.

"Did he give you any proof whatsoever?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, he did. Rather unconventional proof, I admit, but proof nonetheless." The queen had replied,

"And what is this proof?"

"That is strictly between me and Prince Hans."

"Well, if you can't give me any evidence, then how do I know that he wasn't lying?"

"You can take my word for it."

"Or not." Anna replied. "So, tell me: why do you believe him? What did he say to you? And what was he so upset about?"

"I told you that you aren't supposed to know, Anna! Can't you just leave things be for once?"

"Ugh! Fine! But I'll figure it out."

"Sure you will. And when you do, what will be your next move?"

"I'm going to prove him wrong!" She shouted, stomping out of the room. Elsa glanced towards the prince's bedroom empathetically, and muttered:

"That won't be quite as easy as you think it will, Anna."

Now that a week had passed, Anna was starting to feel a bit safer, but she wasn't about to let her guard down completely. Hans still avoided eye contact with her, aside from the occasional awkward smile and wave that was never returned, and the casual small talk that he attempted to start during meals. Honestly, the only person other than Amund who actually seemed genuinely comfortable with Hans was Elsa. If anything, she actually seemed to be more comfortable with him around than without. Anna figured that this would eventually fade as Elsa realized just how deceitful the prince was, but she now realized that she couldn't have been more wrong. As time passed, they only became closer; their bond growing stronger by the day, and Anna was determined to find out why. She searched the entire castle; eventually finding him in the library, reading a book about mystical creatures, and magic of all kinds.

"What'cha doing in here?" She asked.

"Oh, just some light reading." He replied. "Did you know that there's a whole chapter about the powers that Elsa has in here? I have to tell you, it is all completely fascinating!"

"Yeah. Elsa's magic is spectacular. I bet you wish you had it, too."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, it certainly would have helped you take over the kingdom." She said casually; sitting down next to him.

"Anna, I already told you, I had no intention to-"

"I know. I have heard the speech from both you and Elsa now. I just don't believe a word of it." She sighed. Hans put the book down and smiled understandingly at the princess.

"I honestly can't blame you. I wouldn't believe it either."

"Yeah. So what's the real reason?"

"Anna, I just said-"

"No, not for what you did. For reading the book. I need more than a little 'fascinating light reading.'"

"I'm just curious about how Elsa does it. How she controls it, how she can create these amazing structures; especially that ice palace. Why, I can't do any of those huge, architectural things with any medium. Ice and snow? Forget about it. I'd be lucky to make a perfect **snowball**."

"Well, it can't exactly be easy to mold anything with those gloves of yours."

"Yeah, but I hate to take them off."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that they were given to me by someone very important in my life."

"And who is that?"

"You don't know her."

"Well, then tell me about her." Anna prodded. Hans sighed reluctantly, but figured that he might as well tell her.

"Her name was Nina." He said. "She lived in the Southern Isles, in the little village below the palace. And let me tell you: that girl was poor as dirt. Everyone else in my family looked down on her due to her lack of wealth, but what they never saw was that she was also one of the sweetest, most amazing people in the entire kingdom. I would have these amazing conversations with her whenever I went out to run errands. After a while, I actually started sneaking out disguised as a commoner, just so I could see her. One thing led to another, and we fell in love. One day, there was a huge blizzard while we were out, so she gave me these gloves. She didn't have much else, but she couldn't bear to let me suffer. Since then, I haven't taken them off for more than a minute at a time."

"W-what happened to her?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is that why you were crying when you were talking with Elsa?"

"**_I said that I don't want to talk about it_****!**" He shouted. Anna shivered as a chill ran up her spine at the sight of the pure anger in his eyes. After a moment, he noticed the fear on her face, and sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I-I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just miss her so much."

"It's fine." Anna replied, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No. I need to learn to control my temper. Ever since I lost Nina, I-I… well, I just haven't quite been the same. Maybe that's why I took such a quick liking to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You and Nina have a lot in common. That twinkle in your eyes at the mere idea of an adventure, the way that you joke around all the time, that nervous little sigh you do in awkward situations… Honestly, the list goes on and on. I think that you two would have gotten along really well."

"Yeah. If you don't mind my asking, how exactly did you lose her?"

"The same way that I almost lost you. Her heart was frozen. I tried to save her, but I realized too late that she had to be the one to save herself. On that day, I vowed that I would never fall in love again. But, when I met you, I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep that promise. This is going to sound awful, but when I talked to you, it felt like I was talking to her. You brought back the happiness that I never thought I would feel again. And when I heard that Elsa had struck you with her powers, I couldn't bear the thought of you meeting the same fate that she did. It almost felt like I wasn't just saving you, but I was saving her, too. And even though I knew that you would hate me, I would rather be despised than let someone I love die again. I couldn't let either of you down."

"Hans, I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

"How could you have known? I almost never talk with people about it. It just hurts too much."

"Do you want to talk about something different?"

"No. It actually sort of helps. Especially with you." He sniffled, holding back a tear.

"Well, if you ever need to talk about it then I am right here."

"What happened to hating me with every fiber of your being?"

"Well, I'm still a little hesitant to trust you, but if anyone needs some emotional support, I want to be there for them."

"Thanks, Anna. You're a great friend."

"Any time, Hans. Any time."


End file.
